


Furious Temptations

by caramelhollstein



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - Fandom, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Angry Sex, Bottom Carmilla, Bottom!Carmilla, F/F, Smut, Teasing, Top Laura Hollis, top!Laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelhollstein/pseuds/caramelhollstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of episode 16 of Carmilla season 2, Carmilla and Laura have angry sex whilst Laura gets her payback by flirting/teasing Carmilla. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Furious Temptations

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt on twitter and decided to write it for all the hollstein hungry fans out there, don't worry we shall get through this! I hope you enjoy it.

Laura was mad. Not just annoyed, or slightly angered she was furious. She couldn’t believe her girlf- ex… girlfriend was being so damn rude. The messiness? The complete disregard of everything in general? And now, teasing her? She couldn’t stand it, she couldn’t believe it and she for sure couldn’t resist it. Carmilla is taking this too far she knows how weak Laura is for certain parts of her body and she knows that Carmilla is using this to her ultimate advantage. But, Laura being Laura had a plan up her sleeve. Laf, Perry, JP and Danny were nowhere to be found because they were probably out… hunting or whatever and Carmilla was sleeping on the couch, so obnoxiously. 

Laura prepared herself and put on the cutest outfit she could find in her now, pile of clothes on the floor. A short black mini skirt, long black knee high socks and a white crop top which was very, very tight in all the right places. She waltzed into the living room with pride not making any contact with Carmilla, now all she had to do was wake her up. So, she ‘accidentally’ dropped a spoon. 

“What the fuck?” Carmilla said with musky annoyance opening her sleepy eyes slowly only to see Laura bent down in front of her, in a mini skirt. 

Laura got up slowly and turned around to finally make eye contact with the useless vampire. Making sure to look as sorry but as prideful as possible. Oh. The look on Carmilla’s face was priceless. 

“I’m sorry. Did I wake you sleepyhead?” Laura said with courage. This caused the vampire to grunt and lay back down on the couch, eyes slightly closed. But Laura knew they were still eyeing her up, down and all around. Laura sat on the lounge chair facing opposite Carmilla and started to read a book from the nearest shelf, though she wasn’t really reading but more staring at Carmilla to see when was the best time to make her first move. Finally, Carmilla glanced at her so, it began. 

Laura put her book down and started ‘casually’ taking off her knee socks slowly, one at a time. Making sure to lift and spread her legs as much as possible. The vampire was full attention, she knew it. Even though she was trying her best to not look. After taking off her knee socks she decided to caress her own legs slowly with flirtation. She went up at down from her ankle to her knee on one leg then surpassed the knees moving to her thighs. Then her inner thigh, then higher and high- oh. She lightly and quickly grazed the middle part of her underwear and she realised that all this teasing was making her wet, which she did not expect. She removed her hands from her thighs and stood up to move across the room where she saw the darkly dressed girls eyeballs follow, not as discreetly as she thought. She bent down one last time for extra flirt points and as she was getting up, not planned, her bra strap fell from her shoulder. She had made sure to wear one of Carmilla’s favourite bras for a reaction. 

Laura started to leave the living room and made her way up the stairs to the master bedroom, where they used to sleep together throughout the night. She sat on the bed waiting for Carmilla to follow, which she knew she would. And of course. 

“Are you wearing my bra?” Carmilla said angrily whilst storming in. 

“Yes, I am. You noticed?” Laura made sure to put on the smuggest face ever in that one precise moment whilst staring at Carmilla with all the confidence in the world, this made Carmilla loose her train of thought for a couple seconds. 

“That doesn’t matter right now, take it off!” Carmilla used full anger onto Laura whilst keeping a distance between them. This was not a time to play games.

Laura chuckled evilly, “make me” she said. Then she took off her crop top and sat on the bed staring at Carmilla, waiting for her to make the next move. 

“Alright, creampuff.” Carmilla said with the same amount of anger but instead charging towards her. Laura was scared for a second into what she was going to do, but then Carmilla pushed her onto the bed and lied on top of her touching her body all over, moving her hands to the back of the bra ready to take it off, this was sexual. 

“No. This is not how we do it Carmilla, remember? You want the bra back, we do it how I say.” Carmilla huffed and gave the tiny blonde dagger eyes, then proceeded to let Laura turn the situation around. Now Laura was straddling Carmilla whilst she was sitting up, spreading her legs with her mini skirt around the vampires waist. 

“This is how we will do it. Hands behind your back, you will receive the silly bra once we’re done.” Now Laura really was going to tease her. She knew how much Carmilla wanted this this past week, heck she knew how much she wanted it. But that wasn’t going to stop her from taking her time. Carmilla huffed once again, but placed her hands behind her obediently. 

“Now, these are the rules. I will kiss you, but no kissing back. You will not touch me, you will not use your hands and you will **not** take over this situation. Also, for added fun, you cannot talk or say my name, because I know how much you love to say my name. If you do any of these things, I will just go slower or not do anything at all and, no bra.” Laura stared at Carmilla waiting for a response, but she just nodded her head obediently with a mix of want and anger in her eyes. 

Laura’s lips hovered above Carmilla’s, they hadn’t kissed in about a week and even though it was secretly killing Laura on the inside, she had time to spare to tease. Never touching their lips directly, but only grazing it she felt the vampire slightly lean in to get a closer feel. This was not tolerated. She got off of Carmilla’s front and pushed her against the back board of the bed, leaving her sitting there with no hands. For a moment she stared at her, she was ready to pounce on Laura at any second but she knew she couldn’t. Carmilla bit her lip looking at Laura using her seduction eyes technique, hoping it would make the tiny girl break. 

“Oh sweetie, you know that’s not going to work on me.” It was. She could already feel herself dripping between her thighs, why did Carmilla always have this effect on her? Carmilla angrily pushed her hips upwards hinting at what she wanted, even though she was still mad at her about the past week she couldn’t resist Laura’s charm. Laura was always a tease though. 

Laura leaned forward to place herself on top of Carmilla gently grazing her knee against Carmilla’s centre, this earned a couple of slight moans from the darkly dressed vampire. 

“You’ve been teasing me this past week. Using my wants against me.” Laura said whilst lying down on Carmilla still moving her knee up and down, but not pressing against Carmilla’s centre so there was no form of release. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Carmilla said with a huff. Laura was surprised at the response.

“Did I give you permission to talk, Carm? Don’t act like you don’t know. The randomly walking around naked, the hot outfits, the ‘slipping’ bathrobe. Even the sexual innuendoes. This will not be tolerated, this is payback.” Laura reached for Carmilla’s hands and pressed them behind her harder and kissed her passionately, she slipped her tongue in and out of her mouth whilst grinding on her slightly but with no force. Carmilla started to use her tongue too, kissing back and started grinding on her for some form of release or friction. 

Laura used her hips to press Carmilla’s hips down as a sign of ‘no’ and dominance. Carmilla rolled her eyes but on the inside she was aching so much for Laura to touch her, eat her, _fuck_ her that it hurt. And she loved every moment of it. Laura started to slide down Carmilla’s body making it clear she must leave her hands behind her head and slipped her hands under her shirt, cradling her breasts in her hand whilst sucking on her stomach. Carmilla shook, she needed friction. She started moaning seeing with how much sound she could get away with before Laura stopped. 

“Lau- Laura…” Laura looked up from her position and rested her chin on Carmilla’s stomach, all she had to go was a little bit lower. 

“Yes?” Laura said innocently, but she knew what evil game she was playing. 

“Please… I need you. Please fuck me.” Carmilla begged, disgusted with herself that she stumped down this low. She gestured her hips up one more time for an extra want. Laura smiled but tried to contain it as much as she could. 

“If you insist.” She started to go a little further down, pulling off Carmilla’s boxer shorts whilst at it. Laura looked up one last time. 

“Oh, you’re right. You do need me.” She mumbled something afterwards but Carmilla could’t hear and she definitely didn’t want to interrupt Laura right before she was going to go down on her. Carmilla was prepared to expect Laura to take her time and tease her some more but out of nowhere she went for it at full force. Sucking and licking her clit up and down whilst playing with her breast roughly with her free hands. 

“LAURA!” Carmilla screamed at the top of her lungs, not caring who could hear and who couldn’t. But Laura didn’t stop there she used all her might, it was fast, it was rough and it was hot. Carmilla removed her hands from behind her and grabbed Laura’s head, playing with her blonde her whilst pushing her closer with every thrust. 

She came and she came quicker than usual. The vampire flushed red with a mixture of embarrassment in how fast it was but also with the final sense of relief. Laura lifted her head up to stare at the vampire with a full smile, wiping her chin and mouth. 

“Fuck Laura, fuck.” Carmilla said exhausted playing with her own hair now. 

“That was fast.” Laura said giggling knowing it would embarrass the vampire even more. Carmilla turned around to lie down on the bed and buried her head into the nearest pillow so the tiny blonde couldn’t see her flushed face. Laura climbed towards her and cuddled Carmilla from behind. 

“It was fast because I missed it. I missed you.” Carmilla finally said turning around to look at Laura lying down next to her. She used her hands to cuddle Laura’s torso and pull her in closer. 

“I know you did. You’re not as quiet in the bathroom as you think you are. Also the fact that I heard my name more than a couple times from downstairs didn’t help your case so…” Laura said laughing more, cuddling the dark haired girl in front of her back. 

“Yeah well you can talk, cutie.” Carmilla said smugly causing Laura to blush and smile as well. The tiny girl buried her head into Carmilla’s neck and kissed her. 

“I said I need you too.” Laura admitted shyly. Carmilla said and kissed her forehead whispering ‘I love you’ under her breathe. Laura repeated the same. 

“Carm? Promise me we’ll never fight again.” Laura said worried looking up at her. 

  
“I promise, Laura. I promise.” Carmilla said giving her one last kiss on the lips before they fell asleep in each others arms again, finally. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought of it! Thanks!!


End file.
